In drilling oil, gas, and geothermal wells, casing is conventionally installed and cemented to prevent the well walls from caving into the subterranean borehole. Casing is also conventionally installed to isolate different formations, to prevent crossflow of formation fluids, and to enable control of formation fluids and pressure as the borehole is drilled. To increase the depth of a previously drilled borehole, new casing is laid within the previous casing. While adding additional casing allows a borehole to reach greater depths, it has the disadvantage of narrowing the borehole. Narrowing the borehole restricts the diameter of any subsequent sections of the well because the drill bit and any further casing must pass through the existing casing. As reductions in the borehole diameter are undesirable because they limit the production flow rate of oil and gas through the borehole, it is often desirable to enlarge a subterranean borehole to provide a larger borehole diameter for installing additional casing beyond previously installed casing or to enable better production flow rates of hydrocarbons through the borehole.
A variety of approaches have been employed for enlarging a borehole diameter. One conventional approach used to enlarge a subterranean borehole includes using eccentric and bi-center bits. For example, an eccentric bit with an extended or enlarged cutting portion is rotated about its axis thereby producing an enlarged borehole diameter. An example of an eccentric bit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,738, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. A bi-center bit assembly employs two longitudinally superimposed bit sections with laterally offset axes, which when rotated produce an enlarged borehole diameter. An example of a bi-center bit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,223, which is also assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Another conventional approach used to enlarge a subterranean borehole includes employing an extended bottom-hole assembly with a pilot drill bit at the distal end thereof and a reamer assembly some distance above. This arrangement permits the use of any standard rotary drill bit type, be it a rock bit or a drag bit, as the pilot bit, and the extended nature of the assembly permits greater flexibility when passing through tight spots in the borehole as well as the opportunity to effectively stabilize the pilot drill bit so that the pilot hole and the following reamer will traverse the path intended for the borehole. This aspect of an extended bottom-hole assembly is particularly significant in directional drilling. The assignee of the present invention has, to this end, designed as reaming structures so-called “reamer wings,” which generally comprise a tubular body having a fishing neck with a threaded connection at the top thereof and a tong die surface at the bottom thereof, also with a threaded connection. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,497,842 and 5,495,899, both assigned to the assignee of the present invention, disclose reaming structures including reamer wings. The upper midportion of the reamer wing tool includes one or more longitudinally extending blades projecting generally radially outwardly from the tubular body, the outer edges of the blades carrying PDC cutting elements.
Conventional expandable reamers may include blades pivotably or hingedly affixed to a tubular body and actuated by way of a piston disposed therein as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,856 to Warren. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,831 to Akesson et al., discloses a conventional borehole opener comprising a body equipped with at least two hole-opening aims having cutting means that may be moved from a position of rest in the body to an active position by exposure to pressure of the drilling fluid flowing through the body. The blades in these reamers are initially retracted to permit the tool to be run through the borehole on a drill string and once the tool has passed beyond the end of the casing, the blades are extended so the bore diameter may be increased below the casing.
The blades of conventional expandable reamers have been sized to minimize a clearance between themselves and the tubular body in order to prevent any drilling mud and earth fragments from becoming lodged in the clearance and binding the blade against the tubular body.
Notwithstanding the various prior approaches to drill and/or ream a larger-diameter borehole below a smaller-diameter borehole, the need exists for improved apparatus and methods for doing so. For instance, bi-center and reamer wing assemblies are limited in the sense that the pass-through diameter is nonadjustable and limited by the reaming diameter. Furthermore, conventional bi-center and eccentric bits may have the tendency to wobble and deviate from the path intended for the borehole. Conventional expandable reaming assemblies, while more stable than bi-center and eccentric bits, may be subject to damage when passing through a smaller diameter borehole or casing section, may be prematurely actuated, and may present difficulties in removal from the borehole after actuation.